Black Dragons
The Black Dragons (BD) — also known as the Black Dragon Escort Service — were a Combine Member Group (CMG) that existed in the early years of the simulation. Now defunct, the group was quite popular for several years before merging in Year 4 with the modern Renegade Inc. At the height of its popularity, the Black Dragons attracted a variety of disparate characters including Squall Chitose, a future Eidola pirate,Compedia Article: Squall Chitose and Talon Efrawn, the future President of Aurora Tech.Compedia Article: Talon Efrawn Overview The Black Dragons were founded circa Year 2 by Linden Rathan (a.k.a. Dragon). Over time, the Black Dragons developed a rivalry with Renegade Inc., a business competitor led by Roy Starkiller. As employment dropped, the rivalry also began to fade. Roy could see that the Black Dragons were also in a bad spot. Not wanting to see either business fold, a merger was proposed and then accepted by both groups. On Year 4 Day 127, the Black Dragons merged with Renegade Inc.Compedia Article: Timeline Description "The Black Dragons are an escort CMG in the Star Wars Combine. Whenever someone or something needs protection while they move, we're the guys they look for. We will escort anything from people, to ships, to cargos, to convoys. Some of the personnel that the Black Dragons are looking for are pilots, commandos, and mechanics. Only the best and most skilled should apply. And... never forget the power of the Dragons."CMG - Main Page - Black Dragons (Archived) History "The Black Dragons arose from the ground when Linden Rathan's family was killed in the crossfire of rival gangs on Corellia. It was only shear luck that Linden had not been with his family and died himself. When he learned of what had happened, he and a few of his friends from the local space academy swore that they would hunt down the pirate gangs responsible for the act. However, there was a lot of resistance to their manhunt in the beginning. The local authorities did not like the idea of vigilantes directly going after the pirates, so Linden and his group were told to back off. Not able to back down, for the fury he still had in his heart, Linden began to think of a way around the authority's commands. The final decision was to go into business as an escort group. Although the authorities knew perfectly well that it was just a cover, it was good enough that they could not contest it. The small group of hotshot pilots did not even have an official name at the time. But nonetheless, they made a great name for themselves. Their battles and fights with all the pirates stupid enough to try and raid them were well known among the people of Corellia. One such pirate, who surrendered once he realized who was escorting the shipment he was about to raid, said, "Even though we outnumbered them 3 to 1, they swept down upon us like the flaming dragons in myths...." And so they came to be known as the Black Dragons, which they also began to use themselves. The Black Dragons were considered the top freelance pilots in the system, and sometimes the sector. It was often said, from pirates and civilians alike, that they would rather go up against the CorSec authorities than have a hostile run-in with the Black Dragons. There were even rumors of some citizens claiming the Black Dragons were better than any of the top imperial pilots were! It is unknown whether or not the Black Dragons ever found the pirates they were looking for, but one can be assured that they will never stop hunting. It is because of this persistence that has led the Black Dragons to amass the fame, glory, and reputation that it has today."Renegade Inc. - History Members Known members of the Black Dragons included: Linden Rathan (Dragon), Max Solusar, Squall Chitose, Talon Efrawn, Shatterstar, Wasabi, Exaotus, Lukastar Narvaka (a.k.a. Lukakin Skywalker), Headmaster Flich, Dack Antilles, Lynx Cor, Octavius Aikiada, Ian Halcyon, Gailen, Aldor Farren, Fitzy, Drommare, Paul Roztel, Vorran Chow, Aries Hadassan, Zaphod, Nim Zorix, Maver Haghew, Kirrash Virtob, Metal, and others.Black Dragons - Profile Page (Year 2) (Archived) Banners * (Year 2) * (Year 3) See also * Squall Chitose * Talon Efrawn * Timeline References External link * Old Black Dragons' website (Archived) Category:Factions Category:Defunct Factions Category:Combine Member Groups